Храмовая гора
|Изображение = Israel-2013(2)-Aerial-Jerusalem-Temple Mount-Temple Mount (south exposure).jpg |Подпись изображения = |Ширина изображения = 300px |Страна = Израиль |Местоположение = |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 31 |lat_min = 46 |lat_sec = 40 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 35 |lon_min = 14 |lon_sec = 8 |region = |CoordScale = |Конфессия = ислам, иудаизм и христианство. |Основатель = Соломон |Первое упоминание = X век до н. э. |Здания = }} thumb|400px|right|Модель Второго Храма Хра́мовая гора ( , аль-Харам аль-Кудс аш-Шариф — «благородное святилище»; , Хар а-Баит, она же , Хар а-Мория) — обнесённая высокими стенами прямоугольная площадь, возвышающаяся над остальными частями Старого города Иерусалима. Высота — 774 метра над уровнем моря. Высота каменной стены в самом высоком месте 45 метров. Общий объём каменной кладки стены порядка двухсот тысяч кубических метров — чуть менее объёма кладки, например, третьей пирамиды (пирамиды Менкаура) на плато Гиза. На данный момент раскопки внутри Храмовой горы продолжаются, оказывается, что она уходит как минимум на столько же вглубь земли. Её основание представляет из себя мегалитическую кладку, с весом отдельных блоков, доходящим до 600—700 тонн. Характерной особенностью является укладка более крупных и тяжёлых блоков на меньшие, что наблюдается также в Баальбеке, в так называемом «Храме Юпитера». Характерные квадратные выемки, равно как и работа с огромными массами, свидетельствуют об одних и тех же приёмах строительства, а может и самих строителях. Наиболее священное место для иудаизма и третье по святости для ислама. На территории Храмовой горы находился Первый, а затем и Второй Иерусалимский Храм. Здесь же, согласно еврейской традиции, в будущем будет стоять Третий Храм. В настоящее время на территории Храмовой горы расположены мусульманские культовые сооружения — мечеть Аль-Акса и Купол Скалы. История thumb|Постройки на Храмовой горе Стена Период Первого Храма Согласно Танаху , участок земли, где был впоследствии построен Иерусалимский Храм, царь Давид купил у иевусея Аравны (Орны). Деньги на покупку этого участка были собраны с каждого из колен Израиля. На этом месте Давид воздвиг жертвенник Богу Израиля, а его сын и наследник престола Соломон построил Первый Храм. В течение 403 лет Храм являлся местом превозношения единого Бога. Здесь же располагался Верховный Суд и законодательный центр. В Храме проводилась ежедневная служба с жертвоприношениями, а три раза в год во время праздников все евреи-мужчины были обязаны приходить сюда. Храм просуществовал с начала X века до н. э. до 586 года до н. э (согласно еврейской традиции — между 825 годом до н.эСедер Зманим, стр.131 и 422 годом до н. э.Седер Зманим, стр.188 ). Первый Храм был разрушен Навуходоносором при подавлении восстания последнего царя Иудеи Седекии против Вавилона. Период Второго Храма left|thumb|Камни, оставшиеся после разрушения Второго Храма в 70 году После возвращения евреев в Иерусалим из вавилонского пленения в 538 году до н. э. (согласно еврейской традиции — в 368 году до н. э.Седер Зманим, стр.200 ) на этом месте под руководством Зирубавеля бен-Шеалтиэля и первосвященника Йеошуа бен-Яхоцодака началось возведение Второго Храма. По библейскому рассказу, из-за помех, создаваемых другими народами , работы были прерваны и возобновились только 16 лет спустя. Строительство продолжалось на протяжении четырёх лет. Затем Храм был освящен и на несколько веков, до разрушения во время Иудейской войны стал духовным, общественным, законодательным и судебным центром для еврейского народа. Площадь храмовой горы была приблизительно 250 метров на 250 метров.Мишна, Масехет «Мидот», 2:1. Царь Ирод во время предпринятой им реконструкции Храма (22 год до н. э.) расширил площадь Храмовой горы и изменил топографию, выровняв поверхность. Высокие участки скалы были снесены, а на низких участках были возведены подпорные арки и стены, промежутки между которыми были заполнены землёй. Ирод отстроил Храм и превратил его в красивейшее архитектурное сооружение, поражавшее современников своим великолепием. До настоящего времени сохранились участки стен, построенных Иродом вокруг Храмовой горы. Сохранились со времен Второго Храма и восточные ворота, расположенные ниже Золотых Ворот. Реконструкция Храма была продолжена наследниками Ирода — Агриппой I и Агриппой II вплоть до Иудейской войны (67 год н. э.). Храм Ирода просуществовал до 70 года н. э., когда был разрушен и сожжен римлянами под предводительством Тита. thumb|Камень от балкона, с которого во Втором Храме трубили в трубы. После этого город длительное время находился в руинах. По сей день вдоль западной и южной стен можно увидеть огромные камни, оставшиеся там после разрушения Храма римлянами. Археологами обнаружены также вытесаные из камня перила от балкона с которого трубили в трубы провозглашая наступление Суббот и праздников. На перилах сохранилась часть надписи «месту трубления…» Римское владычество В 130 году император Адриан повелел построить на развалинах Иерусалима римскую колонию Элиа Капитолинав честь себя — Publius Aelius Hadrianus, а также в честь Юпитера Капитолийского. В новом городе на месте Храма было воздвигнуто святилище, посвящённое Юпитеру, а на том самом месте, где некогда находилась Святая Святых, была воздвигнута конная статуя Адриана. По свидетельству греческого историка Диона Кассия (155—235) это вызвало «свирепую и затяжную войну». Вспыхнуло новое еврейское восстание под предводительством Бар-Кохбы, продолжавшееся с 132 по 136 год (не путать с 2-й Иудейской войной 115—117 гг., но которое, по сути, было возобновлением этой войны). Восставшим евреям удалось отвоевать Элию Капитолину (то есть Иерусалим), где они даже соорудили «временный Храм» и, возможно, на короткое время возобновили жертвоприношения. Так продолжалось три года, пока летом 135 года восстание не было подавлено и римляне вновь захватили город. Адриан издал декрет, по которому всем, кто подвергся обрезанию, доступ в город был запрещён. В 361 году, на престол римской империи взошёл Юлиан (361—363 гг.), которого христиане называют «отступником» (Apostata), за его стремление вернуться к старой языческой «религии отцов». В декабре 361 года, воцарившись на троне в Константинополе, Юлиан начал проведение в жизнь новой имперской религиозной политики. Он объявил о свободе отправления культа на подвластной ему территории, в том числе, и для различных христианских сект, и о возврате конфискованного имущества языческих храмов. Среди прочего, Юлиан обнародовал также и свой план о восстановлении еврейского Храма в Иерусалимесм. курс лекций Иерусалим в веках. Его отношение к иудаизму и намерение заново построить Иерусалимский храм объясняется тем, что он старался лишить церковь её еврейского основания. Возобновление жертвоприношений в Храме могло публично продемонстрировать ложность пророчества Иисуса о том, что от Храма «не останется камня на камне» ; ; и неверность утверждения о том, что иудаизм потерял статус богоизбранности, которая теперь перешла к христианству. Император без промедления приступил к осуществлению своего плана. Требуемые средства были ассигнованы из государственной казны, а главой проекта был назначен Алипий Антиохийский, один из преданнейших помощников Юлиана и бывший наместник Британии. Подготовка материалов и инструментов, их доставка в Иерусалим и установка на месте, а также набор мастеров и рабочих продолжались в течение длительного времени. Планирование работы потребовало немалых усилий со стороны архитекторов. Первым этапом работ было удаление развалин, находившихся на месте строительства. Лишь после этого, по-видимому, 19 мая, строители непосредственно приступили к возведению Храма. Однако 26 мая 363 года работы по восстановлению Храма были прекращены из-за пожара, который возник в результате стихийного бедствия или аварии на Храмовой гореРазумеется, сегодня невозможно определить был ли данный пожар результатом естественных причин (например, скопления газов в подземных помещениях) или умышленного поджога. Следует, однако, иметь в виду, что за несколько месяцев до описываемых событий, осенью 362 года, произошёл пожар в храме Аполлона в предместье Антиохии Дафне. Население Антиохии состояло в основном из христиан и было враждебно настроено по отношению к императору. Христиане Антиохии были публично обвинены Юлианом в поджоге. Так или иначе, результаты обоих пожаров были весьма благоприятны с точки зрения христиан, хотя и невозможно с точностью установить их причастность к этим пожарам.. А спустя месяц Юлиан пал в бою, и его место занял христианский полководец Иовиан, который положил конец всем его планам. Византийский период Во время византийского периода храмовая гора пребывала в запустении. Под её стенами была устроена городская свалка. Храмовая гора не играла значимой роли в христианской традиции и не осталось никаких заметок современников о сооружениях, находившихся на месте разрушенного храма. Однако археологи обнаружили множественные обломки керамики, мозаику, монеты и даже остатки строения, по видимому церкви, датируемых византийским периодом. Ранний Мусульманский период В 638 году Палестину захватили арабы. Их предводитель Халиф Омар лично посетил Иерусалим и молился на Храмовой горе. В 687—691 годах, по повелению Абдул аль-Малика, над камнем основания, где до разрушения Храма находилась Святая Святых, был воздвигнут Купол Скалы, знаменитый своей позолоченной крышей. В южной части Храмовой горы мусульманами была построена мечеть Аль-Акса. Первоначально это было деревянное здание, сооружение которого датируется не позже 679 года. Мечеть отстраивалась заново не менее 5 раз. Каменное здание, сохранившееся до нашего времени было построено в 1035 году. Период крестоносцев В 1099 году Первый крестовый поход достиг своей цели — Иерусалима. В результате кровопролитного сражения с мусульманами город оказался под властью крестоносцев. Крестоносцы превратили Купол Скалы в Храм Господа, а мечеть Аль-Акса в Храм Соломона. Здесь был основан орден Тамплиеров, называемый также, в честь этой церкви, орденом «Бедных Рыцарей Храма Соломона». Купол Скалы с крестом, установленным на его золотой крыше, стал символом Иерусалимского королевства, основанного крестоносцами. Здания, расположенные в южной части Храмовой горы, превратились в центр управления Иерусалимским королевством, а помещения, находящиеся в юго-восточном углу Храмовой горы, получили названия Соломоновы Конюшни. Также крестоносцами были построены на Храмовой горе и другие здания не сохранившиеся до нашего времени. Мусульманский период Власть Крестоносцев над Иерусалимом продолжалась недолго. 4 июля 1187 года Айюбиды, под предводительством Салах ад-Дина (более известного как Саладин) разбили крестоносцев в битве при Хаттине, король Иерусалимского королевства, великий магистр ордена тамплиеров и многие другие руководители крестоносцев попали в плен. За год Салах ад-Дину удалось овладеть большей частью Палестины, Акрой и, после недолгой осады, Иерусалимом. Все церкви города, кроме храма Воскресения, были обращены в мечети. В 13 веке власть перешла в руки мамлюков. Они соорудили на Храмовой горе арочные конструкции, окружающие возвышенность, на которой расположен Купол Скалы. Мамлюки проделали в стенах ворота, через которые верующие смогли подниматься на Храмовую гору. Эти ворота существуют и в наши дни. Османский период В XVI—XX веках Земля Израиля находилась под властью Османской империи. Под руководством Сулеймана I Великолепного в Иерусалиме развернулось грандиозное строительство. Были отстроены заново стены города и, в том числе, стены Храмовой горы. В 1552 году стены Купола Скалы были украшены керамикой. Храмовая гора в XX веке В ходе Первой мировой войны Иерусалим оказался под властью Британского мандата. В это время впервые появились националистические тенденции среди арабов, проживающих на территории Израиля. С подачи муфтия Иерусалима Амин аль-Хусейни Храмовая гора была объявлена национальным символом палестинских арабов. Проповеди, произносимые по пятницам в мечетях на Храмовой горе, были полны подстрекательств, направленных как против Британского мандата, так и против евреев. В 1948 году Храмовая гора оказалась под властью Иордании. В 1951 году на пороге мечети Аль-Акса арабскими экстремистами был убит первый король Иордании Абдаллах ибн Хусейн. В 1958—1964 годах в ходе ремонтных работ, проводимых на Храмовой горе, серый свинцовый купол Аль-Аксы был заменен на позолоченый алюминиевый купол и Храмовая гора приобрела вид, сохранившийся по сей день. В результате Шестидневной войны Храмовая гора была захвачена израильской десантной бригадой под командованием Мордехая Гура, передавшего по рации слова, вошедшие в историю: «Храмовая гора в наших руках! Повторяю — Храмовая гора в наших руках!» Однако вскоре, под давлением арабского мира, управление Храмовой горой было передано мусульманскому Вакуфу. Значение Храмовой горы в иудаизме Названия Храмовой горы * Гора Храма (הר הבית, hар hа-Байт, дословно «гора дома») — это название упоминается в книге пророка Исайи 2,2: «В конце дней утвердится гора дома Бога над горами, и возвысится над холмами, и устремятся к ней все народы». * Гора Мория (הר המוריה, hар hа-Мория) — упоминается, в частности, в книге Паралипоменон II 3,1: «И начал Соломон строить дом Господа в Иерусалиме, на горе Мория». : Есть несколько толкований значения слова Мория.Берешит Раба 55,7 (иврит) : Указание, учение (הוראה) — так как отсюда исходит учение для всего мира. : Благовоние «Мор» (מור) — так как в Храме воскуряли благовония. : Страх (מורא) — так как здесь страшились Бога. * Гора Сион (הר ציון, hар Цийон). В настоящее время Сионом называют другую возвышенность, также расположенную в Иерусалиме. События, которые согласно еврейской традиции произошли на Храмовой гореРамбам, Мишне Тора, «Авода» (иврит)Пиркей де-раби Элиэзер, 31 (иврит) * Сотворение первого человека Адама. * Адам совершил жертвоприношение Богу. * Каин и Авель соорудили жертвенник и принесли здесь жертвы. * Ной принес жертвоприношение после выхода из ковчега. * Авраам приготовляет своего сына Исаака для жертвоприношения Богу. * Праотец Иаков видит здесь сон. * Царь Соломон построил Первый Храм, простоявший 410 лет. * Через 70 лет после разрушения Первого Храма здесь же был воздвигнут Второй Храм, простоявший 420 лет. Иерусалимский Храм служил единственным разрешённым местом жертвоприношений Единому Богу, а также являлся центром религиозной жизни еврейского народа и объектом паломничества всех евреев три раза в год (на Песах, Шавуот и Суккот). Храмовая гора является самым святым для евреев местом: религиозные евреи всего мира во время молитв обращаются лицом к Израилю, евреи в Израиле — к Иерусалиму, а евреи в Иерусалиме — к Храмовой горе. Согласно обещаниям еврейских пророков, после прихода Мессии на Храмовой горе будет отстроен последний, Третий Храм, который станет духовным центром для еврейского народа и всего человечества. Также с Храмовой горой связано ожидание Страшного Суда. В период Храма существовали различия в святости между разными частями Храмовой горы. Вход в Святая Святых Храма был разрешён только первосвященнику, и только в Йом-Киппур. Тем, кто был ритуально нечист, запрещалось входить на территорию Храмовой площади, а согласно более строгой точке зрения, — вообще вступать на Храмовую гору. Также было запрещено подниматься на Храмовую гору с иными, нежели религиозные, целями или в непристойном виде. Согласно мнению большинства галахических авторитетов, в частности, Маймонида, святость Иерусалима и Храмовой горы остаются в силе и после разрушения Храма. Сегодня считается, что все евреи ритуально нечисты, и поэтому никто не может взойти на Храмовую гору. Однако этот запрет относится лишь к восхождению на территорию, где стоял Храм, тогда как вход на остальную часть Храмовой горы разрешён. Проблема заключается в том, что библейские источники не позволяют с точностью идентифицировать запрещённую зону. Вместе с тем, по периметру Храмовой горы располагается зона, в которой, согласно всем мнениям, не располагался Храм. Обход Храмовой горы по периметру, в соответствии с галахой организуется рядом общественных организаций, в частности, Институтом Храма. Местоположение Храма Традиционно Храм (Святая Святых) располагают на том месте, где сегодня находится Купол Скалы (Kubbet es-Sachra). Сторонники этой точки зрения опираются на сведения исторических источников, согласно которым Куббат-ас-Сахра перекрыла остатки стоявшего здесь Второго Храма. Наиболее аргументировано и последовательно эта концепция была изложена профессором Лином Ритмейером. thumb|right|120px|[[Камень Основания|Краеугольный камень (Камень Основания)]] В середине Купола Скалы возвышается на 1,25-2 метра большая скала длиной 17,7 метров и шириной 13,5 метров. Этот камень считается священным и окружён позолоченной решёткой, чтобы никто к нему не прикасался. Считается, что это и есть тот Эвен а-Штия (ивр. אבן השתייה — «Камень Основания» или «Краеугольный камень»), о котором в Талмуде говорится, что с него Господь начал Сотворение мираТалмуд, Йома 54б; ср. Таргум Ионатана к Исх. 18:30 и который помещался в Святая Святых Иерусалимского Храма. Однако это противоречит тому, что известно о «Краеугольном камне» из еврейских источников. Так, согласно Мишне, он поднимался над почвой всего на три пальца, а видимая теперь скала доходит до двух метров; кроме того, она крайне неровна и заострена вверх и первосвященник не мог бы ставить на неё кадильницу в Йом Киппур. Другие полагают, что на этом камне во дворе Храма находился Жертвенник всесожжения. В таком случае, Храм располагался к западу от этого камня. Это мнение более вероятно, поскольку это соответствует пространственным отношениям на Храмовой площади и позволяет разместить ровную площадь достаточно больших размеров.В пользу этого мнения говорит также и тот факт, что под этим «Камнем Основания» имеется высеченная в скале обширная пещера в виде маленького подземного храма с тремя нишами, у которых, по преданию мусульман, молились Авраам, Сарра и Агарь. Вход в эту пещеру находится сбоку скалы, снаружи от окружающей её решётки. Эта пещера, по-видимому, представляет то подземное пространство под жертвенником, которое описывается в Мишне (Миддот III, 2) и носило название «''Шитин''» (ср. Талмуд, Сукка 49а).. Существуют и другие варианты локализации Храма. Почти два десятилетия назад израильский физик Ашер Кауфман предположил, что как Первый, так и Второй храмы были расположены в 110 метрах к северу от мечети Скалы. По его расчётам, Святая святых и Камень Основания находятся под нынешним «Куполом Духов» — небольшой мусульманской средневековой постройкой. Противоположную, «южную» (по отношению к Куполу Скалы) локализацию Храма на протяжении последних пяти лет разрабатывает известный израильский архитектор Тувия Сагив. Он помещает его на месте современного фонтана Аль-Кас. Значение Храмовой горы в христианстве Храмовая гора многократно упоминается в Пятикнижии, которое является основой Ветхого Завета, поэтому это место священно как для иудеев, так и для христианЭто справедливо в отношении только тех христиан, которые доверяют традиционному мнению, приводимому в трактате Йома Вавилонского Талмуда, где утверждается тождественность Храмовой горы и горы Мория, неоднократно упоминаемой в Торе. Кроме того, по христианскому преданию, Богородица была введена в Святая Святых по ступеням с южной части Храма (которые сохранились по сей день). Событие Введения во Храм не упоминается в канонических Евангелиях и известно из более поздних текстов (Протоевангелия Иакова (гл. 7.2-3), вторая половина II в.), которые отражают устное предание, но дополнены подробностями из библейских книг, имеющих прообразовательное значение (1 Пар. 15 и Пс. 44), а также из евангельской истории Сретения (Лк 2. 22-38). Родители Девы Марии праведные Иоаким и Анна, когда их Дочь достигла 3-летнего возраста, решили исполнить данный ими ранее обет, посвятить Её Богу. Около входа в Иерусалимский храм стояли призванные Иоакимом юные девы с зажженными светильниками. Пресвятая Дева поднялась по ступеням Храма, где её встретил первосвященник Захария. Получив откровение, Захария ввел Богородицу во Святая Святых, куда сам первосвященник мог входить только раз в год (см.: Исх. 30. 10; Евр. 9. 7). При Храме Мария жила и воспитывалась до 12 лет. Значение Храмовой горы в исламе |thumb|Купол Скалы Иерусалим и святыни, расположенные на Храмовой горе, признаются мусульманами третьими по значению после Мекки и Медины. Мусульмане рассматривают Храмовую гору как одно из самых ранних и примечательных мест поклонения Богу. На ранних стадиях ислама Мухаммад учил своих последователей стоять лицом к горе во время молитвы. В 13-ом веке Ибн Таймийи утверждал: «Аль-Масджид аль-Акса — это имя для всего места отправления культа, построенного Соломоном …», который, согласно западной традиции, представляет «… место поклонения» и известен как Храм Соломона (по мусульманской традиции названный Храмом Сулеймана, считающегося пророком в исламе). Ибн Таймийа также выступал против предоставления каких-либо неоправданных религиозных почестей любым мечетям (даже той, что находится в Иерусалиме), не давая им возможности приблизиться или соперничать каким-либо образом с исламскими святынями — двумя самыми святыми мечетями — Масджид аль-Харам (в Мекке) и Aль- Масджид аль-Набави (в Медине).«A Muslim Iconoclast (Ibn Taymiyyeh) on the 'Merits' of Jerusalem and Palestine», by Charles D. Matthews, Journal of the American Oriental Society, volume 56 (1935), pp. 1-21. [Includes Arabic text of manuscript of Ibn Taymiyya’s short work Qa’ida fi Ziyarat Bayt-il-Maqdis قاعدة في زيارة بيت المقدس] Мусульманские интерпретаторы Корана соглашаются, что гора является местом для Храма, разрушенного впоследствии.«The Farthest Mosque must refer to the site of the Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem on the hill of Moriah, at or near which stands the Dome of the Rock… it was a sacred place to both Jews and Christians… The chief dates in connection with the Temple in Jerusalem are: It was finished by Solomon about 1004 BCE; destroyed by the Babylonians under Nebuchadnezzar about 586 BCE; rebuilt under Ezra and Nehemiah about 515 BCE; turned into a heathen idol temple by one of Alexander the Great's successors, Antiochus Epiphanes, 167 BCE; restored by Herod, 17 BCE to 29; and completely razed to the ground by the Emperor Titus in 70. These ups and downs are among the greater signs in religious history.» (Yusuf Ali, Commentary on the Koran, 2168. Куббат ас-Сахра построена в самом центре Храмовой горы, и внутри неё находится выступающий из земли камень — это вершина горы, единственная её часть, которая возвышается над плоским плато. Согласно Корану, этот камень и есть та скала, с которой пророк Мухаммед вознёсся в небо на крылатом коне. Мечеть Аль-Акса Политическое значение Храмовой горы В периоды мамлюкского, османского и британского правления Палестиной, евреи на Храмовую гору не допускались. Британская мандатная администрация ввела специальный орган по попечительству над святыми местами ислама на Храмовой горе — ВАКФ, так называемый Исламский совет (Muslim Council), который получил фактическую власть над всей территорией Храмовой горы. По окончании Войны за независимость Израиля в 1948 году, Храмовая гора вместе со всем Восточным Иерусалимом перешла под контроль Трансиордании. До 1967 года евреи не допускались не только на Храмовую гору, но и к Стене Плача, что являлось грубым нарушением соглашения о прекращении огня. Во время Шестидневной войны, в ходе боёв за Иерусалим, израильские десантники установили контроль и над Храмовой горой, установив над ней израильский флаг, и командующий операцией, Мота Гур, объявил по армейской радиосвязи: «Храмовая гора в наших руках!». Однако вскоре, по приказу министра обороны Моше Даяна, флаг был спущен, и полномочия ВАКФа вновь были официально подтверждены. С 1967 года на Храмовую гору был открыт доступ всем желающим в отведённые дни и часы. Конфликты вокруг Храмовой горы В 1993 г., после подписания соглашений в Осло, управление вакуфом перешло от Иордании к Палестинской автономии. Работников этой организации обвиняют в том, что под видом ремонтно-строительных работ они систематически уничтожают археологические ценности — следы еврейского присутствия на Храмовой горе. В то же время мусульманские проповедники беспрепятственно занимаются антиизраильской пропагандой, подстрекательствами к насилию, а также отказываются признавать сам факт существования Иерусалимского Храма на Храмовой горе«Израиль» недоволен тем, что Стена плача не имеет отношения к евреям — Islam-onlineШейх Хамид аль-Бейтави: «Аль-Акса — наша, и мы будем защищать её даже ценой жизни!»The Temples of Jerusalem in Islam . Полиция Израиля запрещает евреям вносить на Храмовую гору предметы религиозного культа, в частности, молитвенники, тфиллин, талит и религиозную литературу. Кроме того, на Храмовой горе евреям запрещено молиться и кланяться в сторону Святая Святых. Полиция мотивирует этот запрет опасением нарушения порядка со стороны мусульман.Александр Казарновский, Нас заметили, Новости недели (Израиль), 18 июля 2013, сайт организации «Место встречи» Неурегулированность ситуации вокруг Храмовой горы между евреями и палестинцами приводит к постоянным конфликтам. В сентябре 1996 г., после многолетних раскопок и реконструкции, был открыт для посещения так называемый «туннель Хасмонеев» — участок древнего водовода и улицы хасмонейско-иродианского периода, проходящий от площади у Стены Плача до Виа Долороза, в 300 м к западу от Храмовой горы и параллельно её западной подпорной стене. Глава ООП и Палестинской автономии (ПА) Ясир Арафат тогда заявил, что израильтяне якобы планируют подрыть фундамент мечети Аль-Акса и таким образом разрушить её, освободив место для своего Храма. В Иерусалиме и в некоторых районах на территориях, находящихся под контролем Палестинской автономии, произошли серьёзные беспорядки и вооружённые столкновения, в ходе которых полиция ПА впервые применила оружие против израильских сил безопасности. Арабы неоднократно забрасывали камнями евреев, молящихся у Стены Плача. В ходе беспорядков погибло 15 израильтян и 52 араба. В 1998 г. ВАКФ открыл новую, третью по счёту, мечеть на Храмовой горе, в так называемых Соломоновых конюшнях. Масштабные строительные работы в подземельях Храмовой горы привели к нарушению древней системы дренажа и другим деформациям, вследствие чего южная стена Храмовой горы оказалась под угрозой обрушения. В 1999—2002 гг. здесь вели восстановительные работы инженерные службы Иордании, поскольку ВАКФ не желает сотрудничать с соответствующими израильскими службами и запрещает любой надзор за своими работами с их стороны. С начала так называемой «Второй интифады» («Интифада аль-Аксы») в сентябре 2000 г., по указанию израильского правительства, вход на Храмовую гору для немусульман был прекращён вплоть до середины 2003 г., когда положение несколько нормализовалось. В эти годы израильская полиция периодически ограничивала доступ мусульман на Храмовую гору, как для жителей автономии, так и для других граждан по возрастному цензу. Зимой 2004 года сильные снегопады и небольшое землетрясение вызвали разрушение части старого моста Муграби , который одновременно выполнял роль стенки-ограждения южной части женской половины у Стены Плача. Представитель ХАМАС сделал заявление, что мост обрушился из-за желания израильской стороны разрушить мечеть Аль-Акса и пообещал отомстить. В свою очередь израильская сторона выдвинула предположение, что причиной аварии стали проводимые ВАКФом подземные работы на Храмовой горе. Обрушение 2004 года вызвало опасение, что это только начало обвалов на Храмовой гореBBC NEWS. Warning over Jerusalem holy site . Один из последних конфликтов был вызван решением израильских властей построить новый пешеходный мост в районе Магрибских ворот, ведущий к комплексу Храмовой горы. Строительство моста, начатое в феврале 2007 года, было приостановлено из-за массовых протестов мусульман, опасавшихся, что при возведении моста могут быть нанесены повреждения мечети Аль-Акса. Таким образом, в настоящее время на Храмовой горе расположены лишь религиозные святыни ислама, что является постоянным предметом раздора между мусульманами и иудеями, и одной из причин арабо-израильского конфликта вообще. Существует несколько проектов совмещения на Храмовой горе святынь нескольких религий, однако ни один из них не имеет пока реальной перспективы осуществления. Примечание Ссылки * * Факты и материалы о Храме и Храмовой горе * Восхождение на Храмовую гору в наше время. ЕЖеВИКа — Академическая Вики-энциклопедия по еврейским и израильским темам * Лев Виленский, На просеивании грунта Храмовой горы * Этгар Лефковиц, Что скрывает ВАКФ на Храмовой горе * Ян Смилянский, Кто боится Храмовой горы? (первоначально опубликована в еженедельнике «Секрет») * The Temple Mount in Jerusalem Категория:Иудаизм Категория:Библейские места Категория:Ислам в Израиле Категория:Достопримечательности Иерусалима Категория:Культовые сооружения Иерусалима Категория:Арабо-израильский конфликт Категория:Храмовая гора Категория:Старый город (Иерусалим)